


he wants cuddles!

by a_little_hazy



Series: Blue Sonder AU [8]
Category: Blue Sonder, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blue Sonder (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Dream! Wants! Cuddles!, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catch me out here unable to write angst for these fools, look guys i was.... i was simply compelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: Dream does not like when Karl visits. It's not that he doesn't like Karl; he just... Dream is a needy bitch, and Karl steals his cuddle time with Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blue Sonder AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	he wants cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> I was... going to make this longer. But then I did not want to.
> 
> anyway blue sonder time blue sonder time blue sonder time--

Dream does not like when Karl visits. It's not that he doesn't  _ like  _ Karl; he just... Dream is a needy bitch, and Karl steals his cuddle time with Sapnap.

It's not a big deal, not big enough for him to ever mention, especially because Sapnap smothers him with affection as soon as Karl leaves. He's just a little jealous, is all. Karl is funny, and he makes Dream laugh, so that makes the whole thing more bearable.  _ And _ he's important to everyone Dream holds dear, so Karl gets extra respect points for that. Dream will just... loom in the hallway until he can demand cuddles.

As soon as everyone lays down for bed, Dream practically crawls into Sapnap's arms, clinging to him like they haven't talked in years.

Sapnap laughs, running his fingers through Dream's hair. "What's got you so huffy?"

Dream grumbles into his skin.

"Ohh, I see," Sapnap drawls out, snicking to himself. "You're jealous, right?"

"Of course not," Dream scoffs. He does snuggle a little closer to Sapnap, though, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. Dream is disturbed by the shaking of Sapnap's chest as he laughs, wrapping his arms around Dream's wait and  _ squeezing _ . Dream sighs when several parts of his spine pop, and he melt even more.

Sapnap laughs even harder, much to Dream's displeasure. "Relax, I'm not replacing you. We just don't see Karl all that much, and I just missed him! Don't be sad, Dream."

"I'm not-what'd you say? I'm not sad, Sapnap." Dream chuckles a little despite himself. "I know you guys like Karl. He's cool. I just miss you."

Sapnap coos, George soon appearing in the room and setting his glasses down on the nightstands.

"Aww, do you want more kisses, Dreamie?" Sapnap jokes. Dream goes quiet and still, indicating that  _ yes, he wants more kisses _ . Sapnap laughs so hard it sounds like it hurts, and Dream is justled out of his spot. George's quiet chuckle mingles with Sapnap's unhinged laughter, and Dream sighs dramatically.

"I guess I'll just cuddle George, then. George! Come here!" George makes a face, screaming when Dream grabs onto one of his legs. "George! Cuddle me!"

"No, you  _ rat _ ! Let go of my leg!"

Dream fucking  _ wines _ , sliding off the bed and falling onto the floor with a solid  _ thud _ . "I guess I'll just resign myself to sleeping in the hall, like some sort of  _ stray _ . Remember me, Sapnap, for I must go now to save myself the heartache."

"Dream, no!" Sapnap laughs, shooting up in bed and messing up all the covers (something George scoffs quietly to himself about). "Dream! It's not that bad! Stay! Don't go!"

"No, it's okay," Dream props his arms and head up on the edge of the bed. "I know you guys don't love me anymore; it's alright."

"Aw, come on, man, you know I love you," Sapnap says, tilting his head to the side. He's still got a playful smile, but his voice is far too genuine for Dream to keep up his little act.

"I know. Love you too."

"Come to bed, you big baby." Sapnap holds open his arms, making grabby hands at Dream. Dream, in return, smiles and hoists himself up, crawling over and flopping down.

"You done?" George asks. He tries to sound disgusted, but he's smiling too much for anyone to believe him.

"Can I have a kiss, Gogy?"

"Ew, no."

Dream pretends to sob, curling into Sapnap. "He doesn't love me!"

"He loves you, Dream," Sapnap coos. "Goerge, tell him you love him."

"No! He grabbed onto my leg and has been absolutely feral, and I do not love him!"

Dream wails louder.

Sapnap dramatically consoles him, and they all settle in for the night. Karl is sleeping in the guest room, and he probably heard all of that, but Dream doesn't really care. He'll lose all of his intimidation factor by the morning, but for now, he's happily cuddled up with Sapnap and sleeping soundly. Eventually, George throws an arm over the two of them, and Sapnap chuckles when Dream starts to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> no talk he angy


End file.
